User talk:Smashbro8
Happy New Year!! (talk) 12:30, January 1, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Whale They told me the same thing, I didn't figure out that it was a Humpback Whale, so I guess we'll move it then. About the Cognoscenti wreck, I said it was a "Sky is blue" fact because a Greenwood wreck appeared in Manhunt 2 as well, so I don't think it was necessary, but that's okay for me. (talk) 20:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) It's all okay then man, I'll just remove when it's extremely ''obvious, like: "Bicycles are absent in GTA IV" or "The Quad is the only Quadbike in GTA San Andreas". (talk) 20:29, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Another thing, I think Killer Whale should be moved to "Orca", because Orcas are not whales, they are dolphins, you can search for it anywhere, they'll say that Orca is really a dolphin, not a Whale. (talk) 20:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) All okay then man. (talk) 21:03, January 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for that, i am actually now starting to look at trivia realising it is actually useful and interesting, RainingPain went a bit mad about the trivia facts, i think he is a bit obsessed with removing it. And about the promotion, i'm not so sure, my many 'warnings' from rain are putting my chances way down. I dont know much about promotion, what is the lowest or 'worst' promotion you can get? I would probably go for that (what ever it is). I dont no much about the promotion business, if you could talk me through it a bit, (as the pages about it make only the slightest sense), i would be very greatful. (talk) 18:19, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man, really appreciate it. For now (until i find a major job to do), i will stick to fixing grammar and typos, and work on sorting out the order of trivia and other sections in a page. (talk) 18:27, January 6, 2015 (UTC) You are a patroller now but you can be an admin soon, don't lose hope :P. (talk) 19:11, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Guess what? I sent another request! Vote there :P (talk) 15:13, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hydra/Kuruma Hey Smashbro, I think that the Hydra's main picture should be kept, I'd say the same thing, but I was talking to WildBrick a long time ago about the Hydra, you know why? The Hydra is in the game files since the Independence day Special, but he said it was leaking information, so it's like 98% sure that this is the Hydra, but as a YouTuber told me: "Rockstar is unpredictible" so it can be another fighter jet either, I think it should be kept, but it can be another jet, so it's a though decision, this isn't the case of the Kuruma however, a picture of this car appears in the Rockstar official website saying "Karin Kuruma", so it's confirmed, but we are yet to know if that Hydra-like jet is really a Hydra and the names of the Unnamed APC, the Hind-based helicopter, the "Barracuda" and the Nemesis-like bike. (talk) 14:27, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. :) (talk) 20:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : Problem! smurfy (coms) 20:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : You don't say! (talk) 20:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : LOL, no worries. I suspect it was edit conflicts of some sort. : Lazer/Hydra? I haven't really had a close look myself but will do so shortly. From memory I thought I saw 2 different aircraft on the carrier in the trailer which is why I hadn't really been strict on it like I have with the Hunter/Hind. smurfy (coms) 20:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : Definitely 2 different aircraft in the screenshot. The hydra in the foreground, the Lazer in the background. :Heists_GTAV_Aircraft1.jpg|Lazer Heists_GTAV_Aircraft2.jpg|Hydra :Note the armament fitout and the jet intake locations, as well as the VTOL jet exhaust in the "forward thrust" position. The vertical stabilisers (tail plane) appear pretty much identical but otherwise, definitely not a Lazer. smurfy (coms) 20:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) FIB Frogger WildBrick was talking about merging the FIB Frogger soon, we better talk about it in its talk page too, shouldn't we? (talk) 20:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Clown van Sorry for bumping into this, but no, they shouldn't, I have driven a clown van in GTA Online, it may be a variant of the Speedo but they have so many differences, not only desgin-wise, but the Clown van has many unique features, it makes different noises when you crash or bump into something, the Clown van also seems to have a better handling. (talk) 22:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : I originally used a save editor, then I read in the Clown Van article, in the "locations" sections, the article says that it can be selected in a Online race if you select the category "vans", but yeah, it says "Vapid Clown Van, Vans" instead of "Speedo". (talk) 23:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :: It can be made available in user created races so can be driven without using mods, but not in free-roam. Not sure it shouldn't be a variant though. smurfy (coms) 23:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Alien Egg Hey Smashbro, have you ever heard about the hidden Alien Egg in GTA V? It's not a mod, it appears in the game files of GTA V, I showed this to WildBrick but he didn't log in yet to see this, I asked it to him, as he usually check the game files and he may know about it, the Alien Egg glows in the dark when spawned, check this out: Alien-egg-GTAV-prop.png Alien-Egg-GTAV.png (talk) 15:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I follow a brazilian YouTube channel called "SanInPlay", he gets us leaked info and hidden easter eggs, some other brazilian channels and GTAforums got info about the Alien egg too, if you want a video, I can show you, but it's in portuguese only. (talk) 17:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Image Ahh, yes, i only play GTA V now, i have sold GTA IV, and i cannot take screenshots of GTA III, SA or VC, bcause they are on my tablet. So i am only working on GTA V at the moment. So, someone else will have to get images from other games. (talk) 20:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) "Aka" tags Hey Smashbro, I was talking to Sam about the "aka" tags on vehicles, I changed it on the Interceptor page and in the FIB Granger page too, I changed from "by players" to "commonly referred", if you think about that, if we consider nicknames given by players, we could say that the Dilettante is also known as "piece of shit", as almost, if not all the players calls it as this "name". (talk) 22:32, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : That's the point xD fanmade names are really irrelevant and not valid, because if we were supposed to add them to the "aka" tag, so we should put back the names "747" and "Jumbo Jet" to the Jet article, "Rusty Tractor" to Tractor, "C-130" to Titan and "Piece of shit" to Dilettante. : Therefore, fanmade names are not relevant. (talk) 23:11, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Well then sorry, I didn't know about that, but that's okay... BTW, I also heard Franklin saying "You know what? Fuck this" but I don't remember when, I think it's when he gets a wanted level or his car does not turn on, but i'm 100% sure he said that. (talk) 23:31, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure that a female pedestrian with Amanda's voice says "don't even go there" and another pedestrian says "fuck me in the ass" (talk) 23:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Habanero Haha this is my least favorite car, I don't like its appearance and performance xD BTW, I made a "Least favorite car" userbox and it's about the Dilettante, you can find it at Sam's talk page, just copy the code :P (talk) 21:15, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : I like more the Felon GT, though the Felon is still a nice car... TBH, i'm not a huge fan of luxury SUVs, the Huntley S for an example is too luxurious for me, but I like some of them, for an example, I love the Cavalcade since GTA IV, I love the Dubsta, the Baller II and specially the Mesa, I have driven a Mesa in real life, it was one of the funniest driving experiences i've ever had :P (talk) 21:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :: In the enhanced version, the Huntley S spawns everywhere, even in Sandy Shores, it's probably the car that spawns the most in the game. I agree that the Mesa is not that attractive in GTA V, if it was a 2-door Jeep with a Spare tire like in GTA Vice City, it would probably look better, the Merryweather Mesa looks that attractive though. (talk) 21:31, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, almost forgot, the BeeJay is also one of my favorite SUVs, I love it because it handles very well on-road and off-road, but it really lacks the spare tire, another reason for me to love the car is that I like the real-life counterpart as well, the Toyota FJ is sick, very cool. (talk) 21:41, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : That's an awesome idea :P (talk) 22:46, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: The Surges are good, they're electric cars and they perform very well, they perform better than even the Premier and the Asea. (talk) 17:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Image policy howto Can you please have a read and add any suggestions for improvements to the suggestion section. smurfy (coms) 02:09, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Sheriff SUV Would you believe me if I told you that I never saw the Sheriff SUV? xD (talk) 17:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : I took a Titan in GTA Online, I have a Lazer in the PS3 version, the Mammatus too, i've driven a Clown Van but I have never driven (safely) a Prison Bus and an Unmarked Cruiser, I wish we could select these rare vehicles on the garage as a reward for 100% completion, they're too hard to obtain :( (talk) 17:44, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RfP I've decided to apply for admin rights as Tom applies for bureaucrat rights. Can you drop by and vote? Leo68 (talk) 21:50, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey, i sent in for promotion, can you vote? Thanks (talk) 14:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I applied myself to become a patroller, could you please vote? Thanks! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Staff As you've seen there has been some chaos here in the last few days. Another admin should be applying for bureaucrat rights like Tom so like I have, you should apply for admin rights. Leo68 (talk) 04:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Let me be the first person to congratulate you on your promotion, Mr. Administrator ;) DocVinewood (talk) 15:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on turning Admin! :) (talk) 15:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion, I know you'll do a grand job. SJWalker (talk) 16:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) No worries :) (talk) 17:40, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the recommendation Smashbro. Leo suggested I should apply on Saturday as well. I've been thinking about it for a bit but after seeing better contributors like 558 be promoted I've had second thoughts, as I think there are editors who contribute more to the Wiki (such as pages and images) than I do, but I haven't ruled it out. SJWalker (talk) 18:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) You know what, you've swayed me. I'll put a request in. I've nothing to lose, so why not? SJWalker (talk) 18:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : See, you did it, you're now one of our admins, only CJ Jr. remaining to be an admin! :) (talk) 18:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) It's so good to see this happening, we'll just have to wait for CJ Jr. now :D (talk) 18:54, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on the promotion for you too, Smash. If you need any help to put a image in your talk page just ask me. It's not that hard. --558050 (talk) 19:22, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on the promotion. Me you and Tom have some work to do over the next few days. Also XPanetta wants back here. My thoughts, as I figure everyone else will is a big fat NO. Leo68 (talk) 21:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Guns Yes, the Sweeper is one of the best for me, i love the homing launcher because of how fast it fires, but i dont like how it misses sometimes (its still better than the RPG in my opinion) and also, its capacity is a little low (the wrost capacity i have seen is the Proximity Mine, with a max of 5, which is stupid). But yeh, its all about opinion, which some users don't understand here. :) (talk) 21:35, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Inactive admins Continuing the discussion from Tom's talk... Jonny may only edit vehicle (and weapon) pages but that's pretty much all he's ever done and he was promoted on that basis (as a specialist). *Mikey - has been active here a total of 4 days in the last 5 months since I started. *Thomas - even worse, 3 days of actual activity. *Dodo - 5 days in the same period. *Jonny - 6 days in the same period. Frankly they probably all deserve to have a demotion vote, but JBanton has been the most active of the 4. Cleaning them all out would leave a hell of a hole and would require leaving it empty or filling it with inexperienced patrollers. smurfy (coms) 21:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, sticky bombs are lethal, i spotted that when you blow a vehicle up with them, it tends to blow the car up twice, so the first explosion pushes the car near ou, then it explodes again around half a second later, this explosion damages you, and then blows up your car! XD, ive noticed this happens with most explosives, but doesnt happen much with trucks. The reason so many people kill them selves by accidents whilst in a tank is probably because of this, aswell as because they fire the turret to close to the tank. (talk) 21:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Fire Work LOL, the firework launcher is fun in its own way, theres something awesome about it, despite its useless as a 'weapon' XD (talk) 21:52, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Activity Okay, but Smurfy said that demoting all of them would leave a big hole in the staff, so I think we need one of them here, or not? (talk) 22:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : You're right about that, it's a complicated decision and I'd rather leave you, Leo and CJ Jr. as admins. (talk) 22:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : We could do with keeping hold of Dan for now. As for admins, we would only have two if they were all demoted, unless CJ Jr. was promoted. Leo68 (talk) 23:47, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : We'd have one bureuacrat, two admins (three if CJ Jr. was promoted) and six promoted (five if CJ Jr. is promoted). Leo68 (talk) 23:50, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Translation: We'd have one active Bureaucrat, two or three active admins and five or six active patrollers. smurfy (coms) 00:32, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Talk page archive Needed.stat. smurfy (coms) 00:25, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : Done. There are 2 ways to do it. *The manual way I do mine, which makes it easy to go back and find conversations because it is calendar indexed. Create new page, cut and paste the month's talk into it, add link to index. *Or using the template that most here use and that Rain used on yours. For this method, you just incrementally create pages in your talk sub-folder, e.g. I just created User:Smashbro8/Archive 3 and cut and paste the source content of everything up to Jan 1st 2015 into it and the template automatically indexes it. smurfy (coms) 00:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Renaming/Merging It's like a miracle on how simple it takes to rename or merge a page, isn't it? I bet you loved this one xD (talk) 01:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : I really liked the rollback toll, make things much easier, that's all I needed :D but anyway, I didn't feel comfortable voting "yes" for sasquatch, you know, as Leo said, you need to walk before you can run. (talk) 11:40, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out the Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion I have made a request for a promotion. Could you please check it out? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 05:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Rename Hey Smash. Could you please change the name of this page to '''eCola'? This is the correct name. --558050 (talk) 10:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rename What if I create a page named eCola and then you merge the ECola page with this new one? Or what if you delete the ECola page, save the content in a sandbox and then recreated it with the correct name and then just copy and past the content of the last page? Do you think that one of these could work? --558050 (talk) 17:27, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Come to think of it, I remember that Vaultboy did something similar to the second option in the Air Emu page and it actually worked. But he forgot to save the previous content, so we had to redo the page from zero. --558050 (talk) 17:32, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::So thats the problem. I see. --558050 (talk) 17:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Sig Been thinking about it, you should update your sig and change to font color to blue. 21:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 1 & 2 Bro, have you ever played Just Cause 1 and/or 2? (talk) 23:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) : I was reminding the game, I had good memories of the game, even though it's so much unrealistc and its physics are a bit worse than Watch Dogs, the game overall is very fun, also, I have contributed to the JC wiki today. (talk) 23:34, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I played JC 2. It's not a brilliant game by any means, but it still enjoyable. I would say that it's one of these games that you take out of the shelf to play for a couple of hours, have some fun with it, but then you put back on the shelf and kind of forget about it for a long time. The gameplay is fun no doubt, but the rest, theres not that much to hold the game. The story is pratically non-existence, the side missions are all a bunch of copy and paste that gets boring very quickly and the map while big as hell, its shallow and empty. It's the perfect example of a 6 to 7 out of 10 game. Enjoyable, but forgetable. Hope they have more to offer in JC 3 than just a giant map. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 23:49, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :: He's right, no wonder how I didn't play it for over two years and now I remember the game. (talk) 23:52, January 26, 2015 (UTC) 4 real, I don't really matter if a game is old or not xD yet, I didn't play GTA London. (talk) 23:57, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::If you can find JC 2 for like 10 dollars, I would recomended to buy it. Like i said, its a good game to play from time to time, when you don't have anything better to play. I noticed that you didn't enjoy the more over the top style of the two most recently Saints Row games, but JC stands in the middle of SR and GTA. It's not as grounded as GTA, but not as crazy as SR. You seem like the type of guy that would enjoy JC. Just saying. :) [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I guess SR has just decided to do his own thing rather then just keep being a GTA clone, I actually enjoyed the series more, now that they decided to just embrace all the madness. I understand that old fans of the series may not like this new direction, but its just part of the series trying to find his own identity and step out of GTA's shadow. Some will loved it others will hate it for it, but it has to be done. If you are interested, I would also recommend Slepping Dogs, just thing GTA with a martial arts/Triad twist. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Like he said, i'd also recommend, I love sandbox games, I even ask myself why I didn't play Saints Row, I bet you'd like me to play this game. (talk) 00:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Rule change vote needed Please see my post on the community noticeboard requiring Bureaucrat/Admin voting. Thanks smurfy (coms) 01:48, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Merge Hey Smash. Could you merge the Harmony Fleeca page with the Fleeca page? It does not make sense making a page for each of the fleeca banks in the game, its like making a page for each of The Bean Machine shops. Also, could you rename this and this page? Thanks. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) : Could you please rename these three pages too? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:49, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, it is. Look: :: BTW, thanks for the help! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:21, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Lazer Right now i'm uploading a video showing the easiest way to obtain the Lazer, it should be ready to be added hear whithin two three hours (yeah my internet is bad) (talk) 18:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) : In this video, you can use the same method to obtain the Titan, however, the Titan can't be kept :( (talk) 19:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Check the video :) (talk) 23:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I actually have the Titan's video in my PS4, I may just upload it, but i'll be clear and say "It can't be stored" (talk) 02:02, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : The Police Riot can be obtained easily in GTA Online, it spawns by the police stations, out of this, I got one with a 5-star wanted level, as far as I know, that's the only way to obtain it, to make it safe, just use the "lower wanted level" cheat, it's a beast and it's as durable as the APC. (talk) 02:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll try to find these three and make a video for each of them. (talk) 02:18, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : Sounds like they'll be kinda tricky to obtain, since all of them need a wanted level xD but the FIB Granger should be obtainable from the mission Carbine Rifles. (talk) 02:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) That's why they made a small street in Downtown as a spawn location for the Police Transporter, Unmarked Cruiser, Police Bike and (possibly) the Police Riot too. (talk) 02:33, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Boats Hey man, I should ask, do you like boats in the GTA series? I mean, they are so fun in real life, but they're not that fun in the GTA Series (except in GTA Vice City and GTA IV), I think there should be more things to do with boats, like better races, fishing, hanging out with friends... So what do you think about them? (talk) 17:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC) : That's what i'm talking about, I love boating in real life, but it's kinda boring in the GTA Series, there should be a Yacht party in a future game, a party like the Maisonette 9 in the Dignity. (talk) 17:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :: As I said, I believe that, in only three (or two) years they may develop a GTA game with a bigger map, more animals and more activities, Rockstar know their fan's opinions. (talk) 17:24, January 31, 2015 (UTC) IMO there's no way '''they'd set the game in San Fierro or Las Venturas, the game really need to be in a tropical and swampy area, the previous games were set in a urban area (GTA IV) and a desert/forest area (GTA V) already, also, they'll probably add more activities and maybe friendships :P they listen to us somehow, they'll know what we want for the next GTA, maybe they add Yusuf Amir again, who knows? xD I just hope i'm not mistaken about that (also, i'm sure there will be people complaining about GTA VI saying that they like GTA V more) (talk) 18:38, January 31, 2015 (UTC) GTA VI GTA 6 will be amazing, when i first saw the GTA V trailer, i was shocked, it was so busy, fast and exciting, imaging GTA 6! The world will be so much bigger, and, as much as i hated the Vice City setting (no lie, it looked messy), i can agree it should be better! (talk) 18:42, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Watch Dogs Hey man, I was about to buy Watch Dogs today, but I didn't find it, anyway, I was going to tell you that I visited your Watch Dogs wiki, I tried to find all minigames but I couldn't, it doesn't have the "minigames" category, so I want to ask how many minigames are present in the game? I only found Poker and the Drinking game. (talk) 18:30, February 1, 2015 (UTC) : A'ight. (talk) 18:34, February 1, 2015 (UTC) That's nice :P I hope she likes your gift! And by the way, Chess! I like Chess, it's a fun game, this needed to be not just in GTA Series, but in Sandbox games (GTA Clones) in general. (talk) 02:27, February 2, 2015 (UTC) : For me, these activities are something to do when a game ends, as I completed most GTA games 100%, I always search for something to do in the map, In Vice CIty I play Keepie-Uppy Beach Ball, some races, fly the Skimmer, go boating... In San Andreas I usually go to the Four Dragons Casino or play Pool, Lowrider Challenge, play these arcade games, in GTA IV I always play pool (and Arm Wrestling in TLAD), go racing, go bowling and Darts, in GTA V, I go play Darts, Tennis, fly the Dodo around the map and almost always, take the Submersible (or Kraken) and I go search for the Whale... Each game has their fun way to do things :P (talk) 02:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: The only games I didn't get 100% were GTA IV, TBoGT and Chinatown wars, GTA IV is too hard to do it. (talk) 03:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I always said that, GTA IV's missions are boring, despite the storyline being good :\ (talk) 13:28, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm fine, I get time of work. I may be a little more active here is one upside for the wiki, but I also plan to spend time with the kids. Being a cop means you never have a lot of spare time. Leo68 (talk) 03:02, February 2, 2015 (UTC) More Renames Hey Smash. Could you please rename this two pages? I have checked the in-game internet in GTA IV, and both reports from Liberty Tree and Weazel News list Tahir and Ahmed names as '''Tahir Saaed and Ahmed Khaleel. The problem is that the Tahir Saeed page already has Tahir Saaed as one of his redirects. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:10, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Valentines Man, I know exactly how you feel :/ that girl I told you, she also rejected me, but don't be like that, she may ''be the best girl to date, but not always, it can be just for the moment, you live in a Country where people like and care about each other, you will probably find a better girl who likes you the same way you like her, truste me, everyone has their true love, just don't be so sad, I have been in worse situations, I wish you my best and that you can find someone who wants to be with you, no matter what or why, about the gift? It's just a gift, a gesture showing that you care is a good gesture, I do the same thing for my female friends (they have boyfriends and their boyfriends know me well), but don't be sad man. (talk) 00:19, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I know how you both feel, I was in your situation about four years ago, there was a girl I fancied like mad and it drove me bonkers, but eventually I realised she wasn't right for me but we've remained close friends. One of my friends fancied a girl from our school but she rebuffed him every time, and he spent a whole year beating himself up about it before realising she wasn't right for him. I'm probably going to sound like your parents here Smashbro but you've got your whole life to find "the one". My parents first met when they were teenagers but didn't properly get together until their mid-late 20s, and they've now been happily married for nearly 27 years. Like Andre said, just be yourself and you'll find "Mrs Right", and if you give her the gift it will show her that you're a caring person at least. Keep your head up mate, and don't get too despondent if things don't work out :) SJWalker (talk) 00:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : Don't mention it :P better having friendship with a girl than nothing at all, but anyway, Sam's advice works for me too. (talk) 00:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Really true, I know some girls who are exactly like that, in Brazil, they're in a bigger number, but there are also the ''cheap whores ''who likes rich boys, no wonder how these girls are called "bitches" xD it's a shame to know that my first GF was like that '-' thank god it was almost 4 years ago and it didn't came back. (talk) 01:54, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : Not yet, but I'll give it a check now. (talk) 02:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Wow :O you have some pretty girls there, particularly Farah Nathan, but they're all crazy like that? (talk) 02:12, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::: How old is she? She looks 15 eh. (talk) 02:30, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I know what you mean about the girls who go for the "bad guys". Someone I know kept going after them, and then they slept with her and dumped her. She blamed the whole male race saying "there are no good guys about", then went for exactly the same type of guy and the same thing happened again. I'll tell you what, anyone who writes a book on how to understand women will be very rich indeed. SJWalker (talk) 11:07, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Merge Hey Smash. Since we are merging pages that talk about the same chain of hotels, could you merge this page with this other one? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL''']] Talk 02:01, February 3, 2015 (UTC)